Gianna Winters
Name: Gianna Winters Age: 30 Status: Deceased Race: Human Family: Tarpis Troupe, Anthony Tarpis (Lover) Affiliations: Tarpis Troupe Occupation: Dancer, Exotic Dancer (Former) Birthday: Febuary 6 Aliases: Beauty, Lady Gianna Gianna Winters was the lover of Anthony Tarpis, a member of the famous Tarpis Troupe, and was the only member to not become one of The Clowns of Diabolique. In fact, Gianna never became an Undead at all. However, she suffered a tragic fate nonetheless, as her death was the catalyst for the doom of Rodinfall. On the night of Princess Calypso's betrayal of Queen Calliope, Gianna was the first to die, and her soul was used to forever imprison the Queen, taking an equal demise, having her soul trapped within a necklace for thousands of years. This lead to the spirit of her lover being tormented for ages, unable to find her even in undeath. Two thousands years later, when the necklace containing her soul was found, it was freed, and she was at last reunited with her beloved. She kept the powerful wraith in place long enough for Queen Mileena and Taylor to unleash the most powerful spell ever seen in the story, the Grace of The Veil, laying the twisted, and pure soul together to rest at last. Appearance Gianna was an incredibly beautiful woman who was called a traveling jewel as she ventured across the land with her companions. She stood 5'11, had long black hair, and very brilliant, vibrant blue eyes that were akin to the stars in the heavens. She wore simple tunics and clothing, and whenever she danced she wore colorful, yet exotic garments that allowed for both fantastic acrobatics and grace, while also showing off her voluptuous body. She also owned a masterfully tailored gorgeous robe made for royalty, a gift given to her by the Queen. Because of both her good looks and kind personality, she was called Lady Gianna by people, unique among the troupe. Personality Sincere, humble, compassionate and calm, Gianna was often the voice of reason among her troupe and was one of only two people capable of calming down Anthony with just words whenever he became fiercely defensive of his family. With a smile that could smitten anyone, she was also a very confident and proud of not just herself, but her kin. She also took genuine joy in being able to make others happy, even if it was just in appearance alone. Even though she was technically a slave, she had a profound love of dance, something she kept throughout her life. Despite being imprisoned within a necklace for millennias, she suffered no mental anguish, and was at peace with herself. When she was freed, she was just as kind and composed as ever. The Gianna seen in the Dimensions Arc was more playful, flirtatious and mischievous, but equally a good person. Relationships Tarpis Troupe The Tarpis Troupe was the only home and family Gianna ever knew, and ever wanted. When they arrived at Castle Rodinfall, and made it known they were looking for a dancer, she requested to join them without hesitation. She held a deep, powerful love for Anthony, a love that didn't dwindle in the slightest despite thousands of years having passed. She was one of only two able to calm him down with nothing but words, the other being Nathan. She and Julie had a strong bond, and she was the dancing mentor of the twins Ariel and Leira. She had a sisterly bond with Facade, whom she treated as a little sister. Her relationship with the others was just as strong and loving as any close family. Lilith Gianna was a personal acquaintance, and later friend, of Queen Calliope, and also held a great deal of respect and admiration for her. When she was younger, she was forced to work to payoff the debt of her father, which became exotic dancing when she was old enough. By chance, when the Queen visited the tavern where she worked, she was so impressed and mesmerized by her that she sought to bring her to the castle to live there instead. Upon learning that she was working to pay off said debt, a debt she had nothing to do with but was shackled with nonetheless, Calliope outright declared her a free woman, and paid the debt twice over. Overwhelmed with emotion, she proclaimed that she owed it to her to repay her for such kindness in any way that she could, with the Queen simply replying that she wished to see her dance more by her own free will. She returned to the castle with her, and served as a personal dancer for her for a year. When the Tarpis Troupe arrived looking for a dancer, she sought the Queen's blessing to join them, only to learn that her "debt" was already paid for by becoming a friend to Calliope. She only humbly requested that she dance for her whenever the troupe visited, a promise Gianna kept. Category:People Category:Human Category:Deceased